


Hardy y Miller (Broadchurch oneshot)

by XhowlTen



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XhowlTen/pseuds/XhowlTen
Summary: Ellie decide invitara a Alec a su casa a charlar un poco. (Spoilers 1ª y 2ª temporada)





	Hardy y Miller (Broadchurch oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue publicado originalmente en mi cuenta de wattpad (@Ximshwl) pero decidí publicarlo aquí ya que pensé que podría tener más lecturas.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3

Alec Hardy se encontraba sentado en la arena, contemplando el mar mientras pensaba en su vida. Nada en concreto. Su hija Daisy, su ex esposa y, obviamente, su compañera de trabajo, Ellie Miller.

Miller lo había invitado a una reunión en su casa. No la había visto desde hace unos meses y ansiaba hablar con ella.

La detective sargento lo había ayudado bastante con su antiguo caso, Sandbrook.

Aunque ya casi no hablaran de ello, cada vez que el tema era mencionado por alguno de los dos, Hardy se encargaba de recordarle a Miller lo agradecido que estaba. Por su parte, Ellie solamente le sonreía y le decía que no había ningún problema. A veces, Ellie podía ser muy seca con Alec, pero otras veces podía ser la persona más cálida y leal que había estado cerca de él.

**-Sabes que siempre que estés en problemas voy a estar ahí para salvar tu trasero escocés.**

Alec escuchó su móvil sonando, probablemente era Ellie preguntándose donde demonios estaba. Hablando del rey de Roma. Alec nisiquiera se molestó en contestar. Solamente ignoró el sonido de la llamada entrante y se dirigió hacia la casa de su ex compañera.

**-¡Alec!-** Ellie lo saludó con el entusiasmo que el ya conocía y adoraba.

**-Miller-** la miró de arriba hacia abajo. No había cambiado nada, usaba una blusa blanca con los mismos pantalones de vestir y, claro, su escandalosa chaqueta naranja. **-Parece que estar con Daisy te ha ayudado. Te vez mejor que la última vez que te vi.**

En efecto, su hija lo había hecho comer todo lo que no había comido durante su último caso y había hecho que subiera de peso, lo cual lo hacía ver considerablemente menos delgado y más saludable. Había que considerar que la última vez que Ellie había visto a Alec, el estaba hecho una mierda por la cirugía.

**-¡Awec!-** El hijo menor de Ellie, Fred, corrió hacia los brazos del detective. Alec no se consideraba una persona de niños, pero siempre se había llevado bien con el pequeño Fred. La razón de esto era que siempre había sido muy apegado a su padre; por lo que, al haberse marchado, Fred se había quedado sin su compañero favorito de juegos **\- ¡Awec! ¡Awec!-** Fred abrazó a Alec cuando lo levantó. El detective le devolvió el abrazo, dejando que el pequeño hundiera su cara en su cuello. Alec no se dio cuenta de Ellie, quien miraba la escena con ternura.

**-Ejem-** Alec se aclaró la garganta y miró a Ellie - **¿Te parece si nos sentamos?**

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, Fred se encontraba en el regazo de Alec, tocando la barba del detective y diciendo palabritas sin sentido.

**-¿Cómo está Daisy?**

**-Tuvo unos problemas con su madre, pero seguimos bien.**

**-Y... ¿y tu corazón?**

**-Igual. Mejor que antes. ¿Como está Tom? Ya sabes... después de lo de Joe.**

Ellie miró al piso. Luego miró hacia las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de su hijo mayor, quién se encontraba jugando videojuegos.

**-No fue fácil. No hablaba conmigo los primeros meses, pero creo que hemos progresado desde el juicio. Ahora me habla-** dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció después de unos segundos. Alec se quedó callado, arrepintiendose de haber traído ese tema.

**-¿Cómo están los demás en el trabajo?**

**-Oh, vamos, no estás aquí para hablar del trabajo.**

**-Cierto.-** Hardy siempre había tenido problemas para relacionarse con la gente fuera del trabajo. Claro, para él, Ellie era algo más que sólo una compañera de trabajo, pero aún le costaba sacar un tema de conversación en el que ninguno de los dos se sintieran incómodos.

**-¿No es... difícil?-** Ellie le preguntó a Hardy.

**-¿Qué?**

-Intentar regresar con Daisy. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Es... raro. No se ha abierto totalmente conmigo.**

**-¿Quieres salir a caminar?-** Ellie no quería hablar de ello con Tom cerca. Además, era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a Fred a que sacara toda su energía en un paseo por la playa.

**-Me parece perfecto.**

~ ~ ~

Llevaban un par de horas caminando por la playa, cuando Fred comenzó a acercarse a la orilla.

**-¿Que haces?-** le preguntó Alec a Ellie, quién se encontraba quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines.

**-Voy a jugar con Fred.-** le dijo al confundido detective. Ellie tomó a Fred de la mano y corrieron hacia el agua. Ambos reían y se echaban agua entre ellos. Alec solamente miraba la escena en silencio y sonreía para si mismo. De repente, sintió un ligero jalón en su manga, el cual lo hizo bajar la mirada hasta encontrar al pequeño Fred, con los pantalones empapados, mirándolo, expectante.

**-¡Awec! ¡Awec!-** le estiró los brazos, esperando a que el detective lo cargara. Alec suspiró y lo recogió, observando como los pantalones del pequeño goteaban, mojando la punta de sus zapatos ligeramente **.-¡Awec!-** el pequeño señaló hacia donde Ellie estaba parada, con los pantalones doblados y una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Hardy se tomó unos segundos para admirar a la detective sargento, y ésta pudo jurar que vio a Hardy sonreir ligeramente.

**-¿Que esperas?-** Ellie le gritó desde su lugar en el agua. Alec, dudoso, dejó a Fred en la arena, y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, seguidos de sus calcetines. Fred corrió de regreso con su mamá y ambos rieron mientras las pequeñas olas mojaban sus piernas. Alec se dobló los pantalones para que le llegaran a la rodilla y se acercó lentamente al agua. Se arrepintió de inmediato.

**-¡Vamos!**

**-Ehh no. Creo que me adelantaré a la casa.-** Alec dijo, retrocediendo lentamente. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a recoger sus zapatos cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ellie, sonriéndole ampliamente, con algunos mechones de su despeinado cabello rizado sobre su cara.

**-¡Venga! ¡Fred te está esperando!**

Ellie no esperó ninguna respuesta, y jaló a Hardy con ella hasta que sus pies eran completamente cubiertos por el agua. Fred Y Ellie reían mientras mojaban a Hardy. Él, aunque no pudo evitar reír con ellos, se tapaba la cara e intentaba huir, llendo hacia una parte un poco más profunda. Ellie y Fred lo siguieron, Miller levantando ligeramente al pequeño Fred para que las olas, que eran unos centímetros más grandes que el, no lo arrastraran. Cuando por fin lo alcanzaron, los tres voltearon y vieron la pequeñas olas que venían hacia ellos. Fred tomó a ambos de la mano y, cuando la ola estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos, lo levantaron. El pequeño reía, divertido, y pedía más. Lo repitieron varias veces, hasta que el pequeño Fred se cansó y decidieron salir del agua.

~ ~ ~

Hardy y Miller estaban sentados en la arena, Fred dormido en los brazos del detective inspector. Ambos tenían el pelo húmedo y miraban el atardecer. Después de varios minutos, Ellie decidió romper el silencio.

**-Gracias por volver.-** miró a Alec. Su cara era iluminada ligeramente por los débiles rayos de luz que todavía no eran ocultados por la oscuridad de la noche **.- Necesitaba verte.**

Alec la miró y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Ellie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se sintió un poco molesta al pensar que Hardy le había estado escondiendo esa hermosa sonrisa aún después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

**-Yo también necesitaba verte.**

**-Podrías venir más seguido. Fred te extraña.- hizo una pausa y miró al cielo, pensativa- Yo te extraño.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si. Eres la persona más cercana que tengo ahora.**

-Tienes a Lucy, a los Lati-

-Ellos no cuentan. Tu sí.- Ellie lo interrumpió secamente. Alec miró a Ellie con una expresión de "???" en su cara. Al no poder pensar en ninguna respuesta, volteó a ver al pequeño Fred, quién dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos. Volvió a mirar a Ellie, quién no había dejado de mirarlo.

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Alec Hardy, para ser un detective, eres muy estúpido.-** Alec volvió a poner su cara de "???" y Ellie se llevó una mano a la frente.

**-Ellie... yo- volteó a verla, llorando en silencio.- ¡¿Q-que sucede?! ¡¿Fue algo que dije?!**

**-¡Los demás no cuentan! ¡Tu si!-** lo miró con sus ojos, con esa belleza oculta detrás de todo ese cansancio- **¡Alec Hardy tu si cuentas!**

Alec no supo que hacer, así que tomó a Ellie por los hombros y la abrazó fuertemente, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ella. Afortunadamente, lo era.

**-Ya. No te preocupes. No me iré si no quieres que lo haga.-** Alec le dijo al oído- **No me iré hasta asegurarme de que todo esté bien.**

Ellie se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando la voz de Hardy, quién se mantuvo abrazándola hasta que se calmo por completo. Cuando esto sucedió, Alec la apartó de el, sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de Ellie, y miró directamente en sus ojos.

**-No me iré. Lo prometo.**

Volvió a tomar a Ellie entre sus brazos. Y así estuvieron durante un buen rato, hasta que la noche descendió por completo y el frío fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos regresar a casa.

Regresaron a la casa de Ellie. Alec tenía a Fred en un brazo, y tomaba la mano de Ellie con el otro.

**-Bueno. Creo que debería buscar un departamento o algo así.-** Dijo Alec, unos instantes después de haberle dado las buenas noches a Fred.

**-Disculpa, ¿Qué?**

**-Bueno, no me voy a ir, entonces debería buscar un lugar en donde quedarme hasta entonces.**

**-Puedes quedarte aquí. Si quieres, claro.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si.**

Alec sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Ellie, la abrazó como si nunca más pudiera volver a abrazarla. Y Ellie deseó poder quedarse así por siempre. Después de todo, el era el único que contaba. De todas esas personas que había conocido con el paso de los años, Alec Hardy era el único que contaba.

Y así sería por siempre.


End file.
